


[ジェイアズ] 安眠之所

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: Azul尋找安睡空間的小故事
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[ジェイアズ] 安眠之所

。時間點設定是二年級前的暑假期間

「東西應該都在這裡了。」  
放下了捧在手上的最後一個箱子，Jade像是要記下原本的房間規劃似地，再一次檢視了Azul的這個新房間。  
準備踏入到二年級的那個暑假，Azul就成功因為上年度的實績而接任了寮長，於是在宿舍更替之際也理所當然地搬進了與他身份相稱的房間之中。  
比一般宿舍房要大的這個寮長房，在設備和裝潢上也似乎比較豪華……像是想到了甚麼，Jade勾起嘴角，然後在Azul不解的眼神下向他輕輕地搖了搖頭。

「那麼我先回去收拾，Azul，晚點見。」  
晚餐已經吃過，接下來都應該是待在自己各自的房間之中。  
把所有心思都投放到該如何收拾上的Azul，僅只是以腦袋理解了這個流程。即使在自己反射般地以同樣的話回應後聽到對方的輕笑﹐Azul也還是沒有發現到問題的所在。  
他在目送了Jade離開的背影後，搖了搖頭覺得自己那麼多年來都還是搞不清楚這個伙伴，又再瞬即把這小小的疑惑抛諸腦後。  
不管怎樣，他所重視的對象都不會對他造成甚麼傷害。

而且沒多久之後，他就完全理解了對方當時笑的是甚麼。  
躺在幾乎該以雙人床來形容的大床之上，Azul不管怎麼翻來覆去都無法習慣這種程度的寛廣。  
即使把後背貼近到牆上，面前那一大片彷彿像是沒有邊界的平面依然足以令Azul產生不安。  
就像是那些虛空在自己閉上眼以後就會有些甚麼存在於此一樣。

包著被子開始探頭看向床底，尚未來得及打掃的那個地方顯然也無法像在以前的宿舍般成為一個適合藏身入睡的地方。  
如果至少能有個人在習慣以前陪伴自己的話……爬到床邊拿起手機，卻又在按下任何按鍵之前重新放了下來。  
他的自尊無法容許他在這種奇怪的地方向任何人示弱，哪怕是親近的人也一樣。

結束了探索回到牆邊，甚至開始思考是不是該拿出書和筆記堆成小牆的Azul，總算迎來了禮貌而節奏的敲門聲。  
會算準了時機來到自己門前的存在，怎麼想都只有一個。  
赤足走到門邊再拉開，進入視野的果然是預想中的那個人。穿著睡衣提著小包，從哪個方向看都是準備在自己這邊留宿的樣子。

「Azul，你睡著了嗎？」  
「你認為我是在夢遊中開門給你？」  
側過身讓來者進到房間之中，才剛把門重新關起鎖上，Azul就在Jade的一句『抱歉失禮了。』之中離開了地面。  
被抱起在這一年下來也不能算是甚麼新鮮事，但這種必須得以童話式來形容的抱法可還是第一次。

「你的房間還未打掃，赤足直接走在地上也太欠缺考慮了。」  
以公主抱的方式被抱回到床上，Azul盯著似乎心情很好的Jade，卻沒有等到他說明心情好的理由。  
躺回到了最初睡下的地方，Azul看著Jade坐在床緣彎下了腰像是正在排好拖鞋，然後就這麼地躺到了自己面前的空間。  
沒有解釋，沒有詢問，動作自然得像是他本來就應該睡在這裡，會在意的自己反而非常奇怪。

停留在一個能讓Azul感到最為舒適的距離，Jade在Azul的額上印下輕輕的親吻，道了晚安。  
只有三面的封閉空間雖然比不上蛸壺，水生族偏低的體溫顯然也不可能帶來太多的慰藉或者安全感，這些理論Azul都很清楚，然而實際上，他光是存在於此，就已經能掃走那些莫名而至的不安。

閉上雙眼，一點點地從牆邊挪到更接近對方的位置，在連自己含在喉底的那句回應也不知道有沒有確實說出口之下，Azul那悄然渙散的意識，陸陸續續的，沉入到了夢境之中。


End file.
